Diary of a Mad Mummy
Diary of a Mad Mummy was the tenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine and illustrated by Mark Nagata. It was preceded by The Knight in Screaming Armor and followed by Deep in the Jungle of Doom. The cover illustration consisted of a mummy standing next to a wooden table, with green liquid, books, and scientific equipment on it. The mummy is looking away from his diary, when he's writing in it with his left hand, and is holding a science tube, filled with the green liquid, in his right hand. The mummy is also wearing glasses and has gray hair sticking out from underneath his bandages at the top of his head. The tagline was, All wrapped up and no place to go... It was released in October 1996 and was 136 pages long. It has been out of print for some time. Plot You are on vacation in San Fransisco, California, and is extremely bored. With you on your vacation are your parents, your five-year-old sister named Susie, and your fourteen-year-old brother named Derek. One day, your family decide to visit a new skyscraper that is modeled after Ancient Egyptian pyramids. As part of the grand opening, there is a special limited edition Ancient Egyptian mummy exhibit, featuring the ancient pharaoh, King Buthramaman. You continue to look around in the exhibit and finds a diary that seems to have been written by the corpse. When the security guard isn't looking, you quickly put the ancient book under your shirt so you can read it. However, the diary has some tricks up its sleeve, and it illustrates the mummy's plans to come to life during the night. In one choice in the book, the phrase Klaatu barada nikto is used, referencing the 1951 film The Day the Earth Stood Still. There are also several illustrations in the book including humorous hieroglyphics and a somewhat unconventional maze. Bad Endings (Every Bad Ending) *You push the mummy off a tower and defeat him. But you and Derek both turn into dust. *Sinking in a tar pit (body decaying very quickly, while still alive). *Drinking a sleeping potion and the diary is stolen, when you're out cold. *Grounded for a month. *While yanking away from the mummy, he pulls off your arm. *You're tossed overboard as a mummy and it is implied that you will be eaten by sharks. *Stranded in the middle of a desert. *A movie star writes his autograph, with a marker, completely covering hieroglyphics you wanted him to decipher. *The mummy is angry with you for stealing his diary and entering his tomb and it is implied that he kills you. *You decide to let the mummy take Susie, instead of yourself. The mummy calls you a jerk, before taking Susie away with him. Then Susie helps the mummy come back to life and now she has fame and fortune. *The hieroglyphics in the diary are reviews for restaurants in Egypt. *Try to get to past a crocodile to water, and it is implied that you are eaten by the crocodile. *The museum director keeps you as a mummy and puts you in a storage locker, wanting to make you part of the exhibition. *Switch bodies with the mummy again and he's sent back to his sarcophagus, but he plans to escape again soon and get revenge. *It is implied that the mummy will follow you forever to learn more secrets about restoring youth. *Tired of being a famous scientific wonder, as a mummy, you write your captor a note. Only your writing is in hieroglyphics now. *Run out of Fruity Bites to give to a crocodile and it is implied that you are eaten by the crocodile. *Drinking a sleeping potion and end up not being a secret agent. *Derek plays a prank on you and both of you get sent to bed for a whole day, with him teasing you. Good Endings *Finding the mummy's treasure. *Turning the mummy back to his former self. Trivia *The picture used on a Hieroglyphic does not have to with a message. Each unique picture on Hieroglyphics are symbols representing letters and numbers. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Mummies Category:Sisters Category:Brothers Category:America Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Villains Category:Royalties Category:Other Countries